


Abecedarian

by greatenigma



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatenigma/pseuds/greatenigma
Summary: abe·ce·dar·i·an:alphabetically arrangedKompilasi cerita romansa pendek disusun berdasarkan abjad.
Relationships: Fukumoto/Odagiri (Joker Game), Hatano/Jitsui (Joker Game), Kaminaga/Tazaki (Joker Game), Miyoshi/Sakuma (Joker Game)
Kudos: 13





	1. Abstraksi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lalu Sakuma teringat akan Miyoshi yang sekali waktu senyumannya begitu tulus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kompilasi ini berisi cerita lama yang ditulis antara tahun 2016-2017. Terima kasih telah membaca!

"Saya merasa sesak sekarang." ujar Miyoshi di suatu senja. "Entah kenapa rasanya sangat mengganggu. Bukan sesak yang menyakitkan, tetapi lebih kepada rindu," Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas, "Saya jadi puitis begini."

Sakuma tidak langsung menjawab. Sebab yang namanya cinta selalu absen pada diri pemuda elok di hadapannya ini. Sekarang Sakuma ragu bagaimana sepantasnya ia menilai pemuda tersebut. "Sesak yang seperti apa?"

"Gak bisa dijelaskan. Anda pernah merasakan?"

Lalu Sakuma teringat akan Miyoshi yang sekali waktu senyumannya begitu tulus. Tersipu ia bak mawar muda merekah di kala fajar pertama terbit. Helaian rambut sewarna merah musim gugur membelai lembut romannya yang syahda. Seketika Sakuma merasa sesak oleh pemandangan tersebut; sesak yang tak terdefinisikan. "Pernah."

Tawa Miyoshi mengalun merdu di telinganya. "Gimana rasanya? Gak bisa dijelaskan, ya?"

"Agak abstrak." jawab Sakuma.

"Saya gak keberatan dengan abstraksi. Manusia sendiri cuma sebongkah kekalutan yang ingin merupa."

"Kamu mau mewujud jadi apa?"

"Apapun yang pikir saya kehendaki." jawab Miyoshi lugas.

Sakuma masih belum paham. Ia bertanya lagi, "Jadi yang 'ada' itu karena pikiranmu?"

"Mungkin. Anggap saja saya realis."

"Saya lebih condong kepada dunia yang dari tiada kemudian menjadi."

Miyoshi kini sepenuhnya menatap Sakuma. Dengan takjub ia berkata, " _Creatio ex nihilo_. Anda mengagumkan. Saya selalu berdebar karena anda tidak sedikitpun bisa saya pahami."

Dan Miyoshi tak lebih bisa membuat Sakuma jatuh hati. "Saya suka seorang yang realis."

"Dan saya suka abstraksi. Buatlah saya sesak oleh rindu lagi."


	2. Afeksi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kue kering. Satu dari sekian abnormalitas di muka bumi."

Berbicara tentang abnormalitas tak akan membawanya lebih jauh kepada fakta. Demikian inferensi Amari setelah melihat sosok Fukumoto di dapur dengan celemek putihnya.

"Kue kering?" Amari mendekat, wangi gula hasil karamelisasi mengisi ruangan.

Fukumoto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kue kering. Satu dari sekian abnormalitas di muka bumi." Amari menghampiri tungku, memerhatikan.

"Penjelasan?" Fukumoto bergabung memerhatikan, atensi sepenuhnya pada tungku.

Amari mengulas senyum sumringah, "Dari bentuk kecil gitu bisa jadi lebar dan mengembang."

"Semua tukang pembuat kue adalah ilmuwan gila." sahut Fukumoto. "Aku berterima kasih pada mentega karena telah berkontribusi banyak."

Tawa Amari mengisi ruangan. "Emulsi, ya. Lebih tepatnya terima kasih lemak dan air yang ada di dalam mentega."

"Dan protein dalam telur. Dan zat yang membuat tekstur kue berongga."

"Sodium bikarbonat." Amari mengangguk paham. "Aneh juga ya, kue kering."

Tungku masih menyajikan pemandangan kue kering. Memikat dan menggugah selera bagi yang memperhatikan. Menarik penciuman dengan wangi manis yang menggoda.

Manik mata Amari masih pada tungku sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut, "Tapi ada satu yang lebih abnormal buatku."

Fukumoto menoleh ke arah Amari, mendengarkan.

"Kamu kan gak suka manis. Buat siapa bikin kue kering?"

Fukumoto tersenyum sekilas.

***

"Komentar?"

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Ia terlihat hilang sesaat dalam benak. "Ini enak." bisiknya kemudian.

"Jarang memanggang kue membuat indra perasaku tumpul terhadap rasanya." Fukumoto menghela nafas lega. "Makanlah sebelum diserbu Hatano dan Kaminaga."

Pemuda di hadapannya sejenak nampak ragu. "Sayang kalau langsung habis."

Wajah pemuda itu murung bagaikan langit kelabu. Hatinya terasa berat akan perasaan yang sesungguhnya tak ia inginkan. Perasaan itu adalah rasa rindu yang nantinya akan bersemayam di hatinya.

"Aku bisa buat lagi." suara Fukumoto terdengar lembut. "Sebanyak yang kamu mau."

Tiada perlu air mata jatuh dalam perpisahan ini. Tak lama lagi langit yang kelam akan menjadi terang, langit pemuda itu.

"Karena itu pulanglah, Odagiri. Selalu ada tempat untuk kamu di sini."


	3. Kausa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alasan?"
> 
> "Karena menyenangkan, simpel."

Kembali pada senja di mana surya hampir terbenam dengan jingga warna menghiasi angkasa. Kedua orang tersebut tengah duduk santai di kursi kantin. Dan sekali lagi, kembali pada diskusi yang telah menjadi rutinitas.

"Sulit atau mudah, mana yang tepat dalam perihal mengawasi _simpanan_ kamu?" Miyoshi bertanya dengan nada merendahkan nan kentara. Suatu bukti atas arogansi yang telah mengakar kuat dalam dirinya.

Kaminaga menanggapi perangai sesumbar tersebut dengan gelak tawa. "Mengawasi? Sejak kapan aku memainkan peran sebagai opsiner?"

"Begitu ya. Kalau gitu perlu ada persuasi supaya peran opsiner itu bisa terwujud." Miyoshi mendesah kecewa.

"Gak perlu repot-repot ngawasin. Toh aku juga bukan tuan mereka." seringai merekah di wajah Kaminaga. Matanya menerawang, memanggil kembali adegan bersama para bidadarinya yang rela direngkuh ke dalam pelukan dan dimanja dengan sentuhan serta kata-kata manis sembari tangannya memotong sayap-sayap mereka dengan lihai.

Miyoshi melayangkan tatapan tanpa minat ke arah Kaminaga. "Kamu gak kelihatan ingin berhenti."

Kaminaga mengedikkan bahu sambil memejamkan mata. "Tentu saja."

"Alasan?"

"Karena menyenangkan, simpel."

Miyoshi menggelengkan kepala heran sambil tertawa kecil. "Pelarian adalah kausa atas hobi monoton kamu. Asumsiku keliru sepertinya."

"Sangat keliru, sayangnya." Kaminaga mengembalikan seringainya. "Mau menjelaskan asumsi kamu itu?"

"Asumsiku, hobi payahmu itu cuma pelarian terhadap dia yang gagal kamu raih." Miyoshi mengelaborasikan. "Sekadar informasi, atensi yang dia kasih ke merpatinya perlu diberi penghargaan."

Kaminaga terkekeh. "Homoseksual."

"Kalau dalam kasus kamu, itu biseksual." Miyoshi membenarkan.

"Wanita, laki-laki, apapun itu. Bahkan dunia ini, semuanya milikku."

"Serakah sekali."

"Motto hidupku."

Miyoshi menghela napas. "Kamu bahkan gak bisa membuat dia berpaling kepadamu."

"Masalah waktu. Malam ini dia bakal menari di atas telapak tanganku." balas Kaminaga tanpa memetiakan ucapan Miyoshi.

"Terdengar sangat menyenangkan." ucap Miyoshi dengan nada sarkastis.

Kaminaga bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah keluar ruangan penuh percaya diri. "Kamu sendiri gimana? Sudah kamu pegang dia di tanganmu?"

Miyoshi tersenyum simpul. "Gak perlu. Dia anjing penjaga yang sangat setia."

Kaminaga hanya tertawa sebagai balasannya.

***

(Ia berbuat apapun yang diinginkannya.)

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta denganmu."

(Perempuan, laki-laki, apapun itu.)

"Tidak ada. Kamu cuma perlu membiarkan dirimu bersenang-senang denganku, simpel."

Yang diajak bicara menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Serakah sekali."

Kaminaga tertawa lepas. "Motto hidupku."

"Pemujaanku terhadap merpati adalah sebab yang membuatmu menyerah. Keliru dugaanku nampaknya?"

"Keliru sekali." sahut Kaminaga antusias. "Nah, kapan aku bisa mulai merengkuhmu ke dalam pelukanku, Tazaki?"

Kali ini giliran Tazaki tertawa. "Seseorang yang hatinya ada dalam genggamanku kini sedang bertutur kata manis."

"Keliru lagi, sayang," Kaminaga memangkas jarak di antara keduanya, bisikan serak ia dendangkan persis di telinga Tazaki.

(Seluruh dunia adalah miliknya.)

"Kamulah yang hatinya menari di atas telapak tanganku."


	4. Pada Cahaya dan Warna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laki-laki itu tidak memiliki warna, begitu juga dengan dunia yang selama ini dilihatnya. Bukan hitam maupun putih, hanya hampa dan ketiadaan.

Alam selalu bersikap limitatif kepada manusia. Sudah menjadi kodrat bahwa semesta menyimpan hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata.

Laki-laki itu tidak memiliki warna, begitu juga dengan dunia yang selama ini dilihatnya. Bukan hitam maupun putih, hanya hampa dan ketiadaan.

Kan begitu kodratnya sebagai manusia?

***

"Lagi lihat apa?"

Hatano melirik malas ke arah Jitsui yang mengambil posisi duduk di sampingnya. Di atas atap, Hatano bersandar dengan lengan di bawah kepala, menatap bosan angkasa gelap gulita.

"Nggak ada apa-apa. Cuma lihat langit."

"Kenapa gak ada apa-apa?" tanya Jitsui penasaran.

"Ya lihat aja sendiri. Bintang aja gak ada kan."

Jitsui tertawa lepas. "Gitu ya. Memang gak ada yang menarik dari ngeliatin sesuatu yang gak ada apa-apanya."

Hatano masih dengan pandangan pada langit malam seketika membatin, _kita juga_ _begitu. Kosong, gak ada apa-apanya. Gak menarik._

Jitsui ikut memandang ke arah langit. Iris kelabunya memancarkan antusiasme, berbeda dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang menatap tanpa minat. "Langit malam gak ada warnanya ya. Gak seperti langit pagi atau senja."

"Itu kan ada warnanya. Hitam." Hatano mencibir. "Dunia ini ada warnanya. Pohon, langit. Gak sepertiku yang kosong."

Jitsui mengangguk menyetujui. "Karena kamu memilih jalan hidup yang hampa, ya."

"Karena _kita_.” Hatano mengoreksi. “Gak ada artinya kan kalau kosong? Yang gak ada warnanya gitu gak berarti buatku." jawabnya apatis.

Keduanya terdiam. Membiarkan jeda sejenak mengisi ruang di antara mereka.

"Kalau aku gimana?" Jitsui angkat bicara.

Hatano dibuat menengok oleh pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menatap heran pemuda di sampingnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Aku kan juga gak ada warnanya."

Hatano mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

Jitsui tersenyum sekilas. "Berarti kan, aku juga gak berarti buat kamu?"

***

Mereka berada di jalan yang sama, yang tak ada warna di sana. Pada akhirnya pilihan yang mereka ambil juga demikian, untuk hidup dalam ketiadaan. Bukan kegelapan, ini adalah kosong yang mampu meremuk-redamkan segalanya.

Hatano selalu menilai Jitsui seorang pria yang penuh ancaman. Menjumpainya sama dengan bahaya maut. Eksistensinya adalah kesengsaraan yang hakiki laksana bencana yang mencelakakan. Setiap pertemuan dengannya adalah janji terhadap rasa sakit tak terampuni dengan kekosongan yang perlahan menggerogoti.

Bahkan jika kematian memiliki warna, disebut apa sesuatu yang lebih hampa dari kematian itu sendiri?

***

Gelap gulita, lagi.

Tetapi perlahan, sekelilingnya mulai bisa ia lihat.

Hatano mengerjapkan mata, menahan pandangannya yang masih kabur agar tidak lenyap. Tangan kirinya refleks memegang kepala. Dirasa-rasa olehnya mulai dari pelipis sampai kening. Lambat laun, semua kembali menjadi nyata.

Dan ia mendapati Jitsui menaungi wajahnya, tersenyum sumringah.

"Halo. Gimana tidur siangnya?"

Hatano masih belum sepenuhnya menangkap keadaan. Tak lama ia sadar bahwa kepalanya bersandar di atas kedua paha Jitsui, dengan lengan pemuda itu memeluk dadanya.

"Aku kira kamu tewas. Tadi aku nyanyiin lagu perpisahan sampai menitikkan air mata loh."

Hatano mendengus. "Jangan bercanda ah."

Jitsui tertawa kecil sebagai balasannya. Hatano mendecakkan lidah. Ia memanggil kembali kejadian demi kejadian. Mengapa bisa ia berakhir tergolek di atas tanah?

"Sialan. Kenapa si keparat itu bisa lolos ke tempatku? Kamu kan tau aku lagi sibuk sama kroni-kroninya?"

Jitsui mengedikkan bahu tak acuh. "Nggak tau. Kan bukan aku yang disuruh menghabisi dia? Tanya aja yang lain kenapa dia bisa nyasar ke sini." Ia berhenti sebentar. "Tapi kan bagus? Dia hajar kepalamu, dan aku bisa lihat kamu gak berdaya."

"Brengsek kamu. Ini kenapa aku gak suka kalau delapan orang bergerombol disuruh menjalankan misi." Hatano memijat-mijat pelipisnya. Nyeri yang bersemayam di kepalanya masih terlalu kuat untuk diabaikan.

 _Tapi bohong kan_? terselip bisikan dalam hatinya. _Kamu juga lega dia ada di sini_.

 _Diam kamu_. Hatano menyahut dalam hati, entah kepada siapa.

 _Munafik_.

Itu suara hatinya sendiri. Yang mengkhianati, yang mungkin pula sudah jengah. Atau mungkin sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersandiwara.

 _Warna_. Seketika saja terlintas di benak Hatano. Berbeda dengan dunia, mereka tidak memiliki warna. Tapi benarkah itu? Lalu dari mana ia tahu dunia ini memiliki warna? Mengapa menghakimi diri sendiri tanpa warna?

"Soal yang tadi malam," Hatano membuka mulut, "Kalau kamu gak ada warnanya."

"Ah, ya. Kamu masih keganggu sama itu?" Jitsui menghela nafas. "Jujur aja aku gak peduli-"

"Memang benar kamu itu gak ada warnanya." sela Hatano.

Jitsui diam saja mendengarnya.

"Warna itu delusi. Ada cuma dalam imaji orang-orang. Karena cahayalah kita bisa lihat warna." Hatano buru-buru menambahkan, "Keberadaan kamu dengan macam-macam frekuensi yang bisa bikin aku lihat banyak warna. Kamu berarti buatku. Lebih dari sekadar berarti."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya terdengar tawa Jitsui meledak. "Apaan tuh yang terakhir? Mau ngegombal kok bawa-bawa sains? Gak romantis ah!"

"Sialan! Aku mikir keras gimana caranya biar nyambung sama ucapanku tadi malam." seru Hatano jengkel.

Jitsui masih tertawa kecil. Bahunya sedikit berguncang. Hatano merasa perlu untuk membungkamnya, maka ditariknya kerah Jitsui. Diberinya kecupan singkat di bibir, yang kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman panjang saat Jitsui kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Kali itu cahaya menghiasi langit sore dengan warna jingga.

***

Manusia pada hakikatnya hanya ingin melihat yang indah-indah. Maka keterbatasan yang mereka miliki membuat mereka buta. Namun, justru dengan menjadi buta, manusia mampu melihat bahwa ada hal yang tak bisa mereka lihat.

Bahwa yang tidak bisa dilihat mata, bukan berarti tidak ada.

***

"Kalau gitu, apa yang kamu lihat dariku?"

"Aku mungkin gak bisa lihat, tapi kalau kamu, itu cahaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Chapter ini ditujukan untuk seseorang yang luar biasa, Alice Klein. Terima kasih atas penantiannya.


End file.
